Out Smarted
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Two bandits are after the scriptures in order to sell them and get some fast cash. Things start to get out of hand when The Sanzo Party and Kougaiji's group appears. Yaoi-ish later on


A blond hair woman sat at the bar. She was older woman in her early 30s. "Damn it. This place is so run down." This was her bar she owned.

"Sophia!" yelled another woman. This woman had long black hair and a deep Irish accent. She ran over.

"What is it?" Sophia asked her friend. The friend smiled.

"I have a way to fix our money problem."

"You serious, Katrina?"

" Yes, you heard of the scriptures? You know of heaven and earth?"

"Yeah"

Katrina smiled "Well, I know they are worth a pretty penny on the black market."

"The black market? What? We are returning to our old ways now?" Sophia asked.

"Yup! We just need to steal them." Katrina said.

"How? Do you know where they are? Who processes them. A Sanzo priests have them" Sophia said.

" True, but I hear that the prince of demons has one in his procession. We need to steal it"

"Easier said than done" Sophia said.

"Well, lets do a little under cover work." Katrina smirked. "We can go as new servants."

"I don't want to be some bratty prince's servant girl. No fucking way" Sophia said.

"Come on, think of the money we will get." Katrina said.

The blond hair woman frowned and glanced at the ceiling. "Fine. I guess it will be fine. Like the old days."

"That's my girl" Katrina said laughing.

"Whatever" Sophia said getting up.

"Lets go already. I packed your things." she said.

"Did you pack everything? Even that thing?" Sophia asked.

"Your special thing next to the to other thing that is under that thing?" Katrina asked.

"Yes"

"Yup" Katrina said happily. "Come on. Lets go already."

"Fine. Fine pushy"

"Bitch" Katrina giggled.

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Lush"

Katrina giggled and left the bar. Sophia followed with a smirk on her face.

"YAY!! SO MUCH FOOD!" Lirin yelled happily in the public restaurant. She began to eat like a wild animal.

"Hey! Lirin! Stop! You gonna eat it all!" yelled Dokugakuji. Yaone watched and started to giggle.

Kougaiji sat there silently sipping on some tea. People began to stare, He didn't care. Yaone looked at her lord and blinked.

"My lord, aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really" he smiled softly. "You all go ahead."

"If you are sure"

"I am"

"Okay"

The door opened and two beauties walked in. It was Sophia and Katrina. They made it to a table.

"I guess we can rest here for the night" Sophia said.

"Yeah" Katrina yawned and glanced around. Her cat like eyes laid on Kougaiji's group. "Oh!" The black hair woman pulled her blond friend to the back of the restaurant.

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

"The prince of demons is here. He will have the scripture" Katrina said all giddy. Sophia turned her head and looked at the table.

"Wow...interesting. So how do we get it away from him?"

"Well...lets do some undercover work. Waitresses" Katrina said.

"Fine" Sophia frowned and got up. They moved to the kitchen.

"Hey chef! We are the new hired help." Katrina said.

A elderly man looked up. "Oh good! We are very busy and the couple of the girls quit. Please change into the uniforms in the closet"

Sophia and Katrina walked to the closet and put the uniforms on. Sophia tied up her hair in a bun and Katrina pulled it up in a high pony tail.

The blond woman grabbed some coffee and tea. "I will go first." She said.

"You go girl" Katrina cheered and grabbed some random plates.

"STUPID WOOD ELF!!!" yelled Goku.

Kougaiji glared. Sophia blinked and made her way to the table. The Sanzo party just had walked in and Goku started to insult the prince. "What the hell are you doing here pixie! "Goku pressed on. Hakkai and Sanzo sighed.

Lirin blinked and looked up at her brother. He was starting to lose his temper.

"THATS IT!!" yelled the prince. He stood up abruptly. As he turned to face Goku he hit Sophia and caused her to lose her balanced and spill the coffee. Seeing the perfect opportunity to use her pick pocketing skills. She grabbed on Kougaiji at the last minute and pulled him down to the ground. Quickly and gracefully she pulled the scripture out of his jacket and landed on it. Lucky for her the prince didn't noticed. He was still in shock at the fall and the fact he landed right on her.

Goku and Lirin pointed and laughed. Sophia put on an act of anger.

'What the hell you think you doing!?" she screamed. "Get off of me now!"

Kougaiji stood up at once. "I'm sorry!"

Sophia turned now laying on her stomach. "Just get away from me!" she screamed.

"Here let me he-"

"No! Get out now!" Sophia screamed. Kougaiji blinked and sighed. Doku was laughing and he got up. "Come on guys. The waitress is being strict." He headed to the door. Yaone frowned not liking the way the waitress talked to her lord. She got up and left. Then Lirin and Kougaiji followed.

Sophia got up and put the scripture in her shirt and out of sight. She walked back to the kitchen. Katrina watched the whole thing. "That was pretty smooth. Though weren't you a little harsh on the poor guy."

Sophia smiled 'Nah" she said. "Lets get the hell out of here now."

Katrina smiled and nodded.

Sophia's actions earlier didn't go unnoticed. A certain blond priest saw the whole thing. He read the paper and began to think. She is no ordinary waitress. Then again, why should he give a shit.

"Jeeze, Kougaiji you suck when it comes to woman, don't cha?" asked Lirin giggling. The red headed prince frowned.

"I didn't see her standing there. I said I was sorry..." the prince said. The prince blink and wondered why his pocket felt so light. He open his jacket and his face paled a bit.

Yaone blinked "My lord, what is the matter?"

"The scripture..." he started. "ITS GONE!!!" He yelled. Then he remembered back. "THAT WOMAN STOLE IT!!!" he raced back to the restaurant.

"Whoa...look at him go. He is fulled by rage" Dokugakuji said.

"We should help him!"Yaone said racing after her lord.

"Whoa...she is fulled by her devotion" Lirin said.

"Lets go before your brother has panic attack and burns the whole village down." Dokugakuji said.

Kougaiji slammed the door open. He panted out of breath. Everyone in the room stared at him. Goku was eating and blinked.

"Come back for a fight?" he asked blinking.

"No" he said looking around for the blond waitress but did not see her. "Where the hell did she go? "

The prince made his way to the back. He entered the kitchen and still did not find the waitress from before.

He turned and growled and headed to the door. Goku blinked "Is it me or every time we meet up with him he is crazier than before"

Sanzo sighed and turned the page of his paper. "Its just you" he said.

Hakkai smiled "He seems very angry"

Goku blinked "Why?"

"The waitress stole the scripture from him" Sanzo said.

"Really?" Goku blinked,

Hakkai blinked "Smart woman, she used her anger act to distract Kougaiji. Thus why he didn't notice right away."

"Oh...so she out smarted him." Goku asked.

"It will seem so" Hakkai said.

Katrina was still laughing "You were still so brilliant. "

"Lets hurry up to the hide out and sell this" Sophia said holding the scripture. They were running in the forest.

'Kou, please calm down. You might burst a artery in your brain and die" Dokugakuji begged.

"I WILL NOT! WHO DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS!!!" The prince yelled. Dokugakuji sighed and went to get a bucket of ice water.

Yaone watched worried. Lirin blinked "Well she must be strong if she out smarted you."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

Lirin giggled. The bodyguard returned and splashed Kougaiji with the water. "Cool off and think calmly"

Kougaiji frowned and sighed. "Fine"He said.

Lirin laughed.

"If I get a cold....I will make you take care of me!" Kougaiji said to Doku.

"I will love to take care of you" he said being a smart ass.

Yaone blinked and tilted her head. Take ...care...? Then a mental image popped into her head of Doku nursing the sick prince back to health. Then they move closer and start kissing. Yaone's face turned bright red. She started to giggle quietly to her self.

Doku and Kou stared at her with confused expressions on their face. "What is she day dreaming about?" Kou asked.

"Who knows? Girl stuff?" Doku said.

Lirin blinked " who cares?"

Kougaiji frowned "Right...we have more important things to deal with. Like finding that blond bitch of a waitress!" he hissed.

"Right!" the three said. With that they went to track down the waitress.


End file.
